You, Me, and the Stars
by JunkBones
Summary: Alfred/Arthur and just kind of musing. Fluff oneshot for a friend.  This is really my first time posting anything on here.  Summary sucks, just read it if you want to.


Alfred/Arthur  
>AU<br>I don't own Hetalia.

This is written for you.

* * *

><p>It were nights like these that I found most enjoyment.<br>Nights like these made me feel like everything was _perfect_.  
>It was our little place to escape to.<br>Escape from reality.  
>Escape from everyone except each other.<br>The open grass field, the night sky speckled with stars and constellations but most importantly of all; being here with _you_.

Our hands together, fingers interlaced and a smile on your face.  
>It's funny because usually you're so serious but tonight, you seem so...<br>_So happy_.  
>It makes my heart flutter because you're absolutely handsome when you do.<p>

I point it out and you simply roll those emerald coloured eyes of yours, ignoring me.  
>Feeling like pressing a little more, I ask if it's because of me and you mutter something under your breath so I can't hear it. I know what you said but I want to hear you say it again.<br>_"What? I missed that."_ My blue eyes watched you, waiting for you to repeat yourself.  
>You clear your throat and I grin on the inside, knowing that's what you usually do when saying something you consider embarrassing.<p>

_"Yes, it's because of you."_It's said a bit louder, your British accent thick as you speak. Did I mention that I love your accent? It's nice listening to, even if I jab at it now and then jokingly. Sometimes you take it personally and I have to quickly apologize.

Now in all honesty I'm not a sappy kind of person ( at least I don't think so), so I grin happily and our eyes meet. Only for a moment though as I turn my head again and look up at the stars above. Besides you, they're the next thing that can have my undying affection. I'd give anything to explore up there. Well, almost anything.

As I think about different types of stars and the planets, we fall into a silence. The two of us are looking up, even though we both know you don't know anything about what's up before us other then the big and small dipper. It's cute because I get to be the smart one with all the knowledge and explain the difference between red giants and everything else. Though there's nothing said right now. Not even you say anything although I can suddenly feel your gaze fixed on me and it gets my attention. From the corner of my eye, I spot you staring at me. Your thick eyebrows are scrunched up and it takes me a moment to realize that there's a small frown where the smile should be. Your expression changed when you see me staring back. I asked what the matter was.

it took a minute for you to respond.

_"I'm jealous..."_ the tone of your voice is awkward at best. Eyes went to looking at the grass in-between our faces.  
><em>"Of what?"<em> I ask, bewildered at the statement.  
><em>"...the stars..."<em> You whisper.  
><em>" Them? But... why?"<em>  
><em>"..."<em>  
><em>"Arttie?"<em> I ask. I know I'm wearing a confused expression.  
><em>" Because they're always make you smile and so - Happy. and I want to make you happy all the time too but I'm not comfortable showing affection in public like you are and I call you and idiot all the time and hit you with books a-and-"<em> You frown and I can see you turning red from embarrassment so you pull your hand free from mine and hide your face.  
>I relax and want to laugh and cry at the same time.<br>You always think that you're not good enough because you're more reserved then I am with relationships. Just because you shy away from a kiss in public doesn't mean I'm going to leave you. No matter how many times I assure you're fine the way you are, you continue to put yourself down.

_"Arthur."_ I push myself up and from the little cracks in-between your fingers where you're watching me, I see a flicker of worry flash in your beautiful eyes. I'm not going to leave you. Don't worry about that. Sheesh.  
>What I do instead is crawl over top of you, and place my legs on each side of your hips.<br>From what I can see, your looking at my strangely, probably wondering what I'm doing so I'll show you.  
>Carefully as to not loose my balance, I reach out and grab your hands away from your face and intertwine our fingers again. Now you're exposed and I see how embarrassed you really are about the stars. Slowly leaning forward, my face is centimeters from yours. I can feel each breath you make and smell that ever permanent scent of earl gray tea on you.<p>

_"Arthur, listen. I like you just the way you are."_ I sighed. For good measures, I lean in and gently press my lips to yours, giving you a sweet kiss and watch as your eyes close a little, the colour on your fair skin darkening.  
>You're adorable. Did you know that?<p>

_" Really. I do."_ I tell him again, pressing a kiss to each cheek.  
><em>"Please, Don't ever change how you are. 'kay?"<em>  
>You made a disgruntled noise but nodded your head a little, turning away to look at the grass again.<br>I get off by doing this kind of rolling/falling thing and land beside you with a big grin and a small _'oof'_.  
>I know that we don't need to say anything because we're like that.<br>Either I can talk all the time while you listen and give me your 'mmm's' or we can sit in the rare silence.  
>Though even with the knowledge of the later, I still decide to open my mouth.<p>

_"Did you know that 98% of space hasn't been explored yet?" _I asked, suddenly turning the subject to space related things again. Only because I want to share my passion with you.  
><em>"Yes."<em>  
><em>"Oh. Well did you know that it's going to be the American's that explore more?"<em> I fiddled with a blade of grass in-between my thumb and index finger idly.  
><em>" Alfred, reall-"<em> You try to use common sense against me again but you shan't prevail.  
><em>"No no man! Just like the moon, we'll put a flag on more planets!"<em> To emphasize how exciting that would be, I throw my hands up in the air. Just imagine if I had confetti to help out too.  
><em>" … and the stars?"<em> You seemed amused by my stupid child antics.  
><em>"Well obviously since they're burning gas , we cant put flags on them but they'll be named after the presidents, duh!"<em> I wave my hand around, huffing and saying as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.  
><em>".. really now."<em> It was more of a statement then anything else, totally not believing me. Buzz kill, man.  
>Total. Buzz. kill.<p>

_"Hey … Arttie?"_ I asked suddenly, letting my hands drop onto my stomach.  
><em>"mhm?"<em> You hum.  
><em>"... do you think I could be an astronaut?"<em> I adjusted my head to look at him, my blond hair getting grass entangled in it. I also had to push up my glasses.  
><em>"... You can be whatever you want if you try."<em>

_" heh, because I'd even give up being a hero to go up into space."_

Green eyes widen in surprise and stared at me, even though I'm too busy looking skywards again. I haven't realised it but my expression is serious and determined. It probably shocked you since I'm usually just acting stupid but this... I promise you; I'm serious. Space has been a big part of my life ever since I was a kid and I've always aspired to work for NASA. In fact, I know that I could be an astronaut. I had the grades in high-school and I'm currently doing great in my science classes at the collage.  
>There's only one thing grounding me.<p>

If I went up in space, you'd be left behind.

Although, each time you'd look up, I'd be there...

But I don't think I could stand being away from you, even if I was offered a galaxy because with you, every thing's perfect.

_I love you._

You smile with a little sadness and say something that I almost didn't hear.  
>But I'm so glad I did because it promised me that you believed me. Believed in me.<br>It made me promise myself that I'd always be there for you.  
>That one little sentence stuck with me.<p>

_" I'd miss you."__  
><em>  
>And now, that's the only thing that mattered to me.<p>

Mattered even more then space...

It were nights like these that I found most enjoyment.  
>Nights like these made me feel like everything was <em>perfect<em>.  
>It was our little place to escape to.<br>Escape from reality.  
>Escape from everyone except each other.<br>The open grass field, the night sky speckled with stars and constellations but most importantly of all; being here with _you._


End file.
